A Chain Of Changes For Tecna Part 1
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Go back six years in the lives of Tecna & Timmy during the Day of the Triton holiday season, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A New Boy In Town Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

** A New Boy In Town Part 1**

** One day on the planet of Zenith, a young 10-year-old princess named Tecna got up from her bed and went over to her twin brother's bed to wake him up.**

** "Trenton Lee, Trenton Lee," Tecna called out. "wake up! We are going to be late!"**

** Trenton Lee awoke to see Tecna staring down at him.**

** "Tecna," Trenton Lee asked. "why are you up so early?"**

** Queen Tameka came into her children's bedroom.**

** "Trenton Lee, Tecna," Tameka said. "it is time to go shopping for the Day of the Triton!"**


	2. A New Boy In Town Part 2

** A New Boy In Town Part 2**

** "Oh yes, that's right!" Trenton Lee exclaimed.**

** "We have been good all year!" Tecna agreed.**

** "Now, now, we shall see what the Spirit of Many Gifts or as he is called for short, Sir Nobu the Elf thinks." Tameka laughed.**

** Trenton Lee & Tecna looked at each other.**

** "Okay, Mom." Tecna & Trenton Lee sighed.**

** After they got dressed, the royal Data family got into their coach.**

** While on their way to the mall, Tecna saw a new family moving into a small one room shack.**

** The family of sixteen neither had shoes nor socks on.**

_**That**_**'**_**s it**_**, Tecna thought. **_**I now know what I need to get at the mall**_**.**


	3. A New Boy In Town Part 3

** A New Boy In Town Part 3**

** As soon as the royal family went inside the mall so as to shop for the Day of the Triton, Tecna saw a pair of warm wool lined brown boots and a pair of warm white cotton socks which were the right size for the 11-year-old boy who had just moved to Zenith.**

** "What do you see, Tecna?" King Teodoro asked.**

** Tecna sighed.**

** "Dad, on the way over here," Tecna explained. "I saw a new family moving into a rundown old shack, and the sixteen members of the new family in question were all **_**barefoot**_**!"**

** Now, the King of Zenith understood what his eldest daughter was saying.**


	4. The Princess Meets The Peasant

** The Princess Meets The Peasant**

** "I see." Teodoro said to Tecna.**

** "May I please buy these boots & socks for the boy," Tecna begged the King of Zenith. "**_**please**_**!"**

** King Teodoro looked at his daughter's pleading deep sea blue eyes.**

** "I don't see why not." Teodoro said to Tecna.**

** While Tecna was paying for the boots & socks for the poor boy, someone bumped into her.**

** "What are you doing here, Titanium Tecna?" the boy who bumped into her asked.**

** "I am simply buying a gift for a new boy in town, Reggie," Tecna answered defiantly. "what are **_**you**_** doing here?"**

** "I'm shopping for gifts with my parents." Reggie answered Tecna.**

** A little while later, Tecna was outside the shack with the boy's already wrapped present in her gloved hands.**

** The boy came out of the shack, "Who... who are you?" he demanded out of fright of Tecna.**

** "My name is Princess Tecna Data of Zenith, what's your name?" Tecna asked the boy.**

** "My name is Timothy Connection," Timmy answered. "and I am the son of the former Technon Ambassador."**

** "The son of the former Technon Ambassador?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

** Timmy hung his head low and sighed sadly.**


	5. Timmy's Story

** Timmy's Story**

** "That's right, my father lost his job as the Technon Ambassador and we had to sell everything we owned except for the clothing upon our backs to buy our little house." Timmy told Tecna sadly.**

** Tecna was saddened to hear this piece of news from her new friend.**

** "A family with fourteen children living in a one room shack with an outdoor lavatory?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

** "You heard correctly." Timmy told Tecna, sighing sadly once more.**

** "Well, don't worry," Tecna said to Timmy. "I'll go talk to my father and see what he says."**

** Tecna raced off to her palace home so fast, that she left something behind.**


	6. New Friends Part 1

** New Friends Part 1**

** Timmy saw the wrapped box that Tecna had left, picked it up, and carried it inside the little shack.**

** Timmy put the package under his family's pitiful little tree for the Day of the Triton.**

** "Hey, Timmy, what's that?" Timmy's twin sister, Kimberly asked.**

** "Something from my new friend, Princess Tecna Data of Zenith." Timmy answered Kimberly.**

** "Let's see what's inside **_**right now**_**!" Kimberly said to Timmy excitedly.**

** Kimberly grabbed the green wrapped box and began to tear the giftwrap off of it when her mother stopped her.**

** "Now, Kimmy," Mrs. Connection scolded the eldest of her twins. "that present is to be opened on the Day of the Triton!"**

** Kimberly carefully put the box back, "Sorry, Mom." she sighed.**

** Back with Tecna, she had raced into the throne room where her mother, father, Trenton Lee, and the rest of her brothers & sisters were waiting.**

** "Dad," Tecna shouted breathlessly. "Dad!"**

** King Teodoro leaned forward, "What's the matter, Tecna Dearest?" he asked.**


	7. New Friends Part 2

** New Friends Part 2**

** "I met one of the members of the family that moved to Zenith," Tecna answered her father urgently. "and he told me a **_**very sad**_** tale about his family!"**

** Queen Tameka lifted her eyes from her crocheting.**

** "What kind of story had this boy told you?" Trenton Lee asked Tecna withdrawing his sword.**

** "Trenton Lee," Tameka scolded. "put your sword away!"**

** The eldest child of the Queen & King of Zenith put his sword back into its sheath.**

** "Sorry, Mom." Trenton Lee said.**

** "What kind of story had this boy told you?" Tameka asked.**

** "Timmy, that's the boy's name, anyway, he told me that his father had lost his job as the Technon Ambassador, and that they had to sell **_**everything**_** they owned in order to buy the house they now live in." **

** "Oh dear!" Tameka exclaimed.**

** "What should we do about this little matter?" Teodoro asked Tecna.**

** "Would you please give Mr. Connection a position in your royal guard?" Tecna asked her father.**

** Teodoro looked at the look of determination upon his eldest daughter's face.**

** "Are you sure that what the boy told you is true?" Teodoro asked Tecna seriously.**

** Tecna looked her father straight in the eye.**

** "Timmy and his family wouldn't be barefoot if his story wasn't even true." Tecna told her father with fierce determination in her voice.**


	8. New Friends Part 3

** New Friends Part 3**

** "So I see." the King of Zenith said to Tecna.**

** But Princess Tecla, the one year younger sister of Tecna & Trenton Lee was highly doubtful.**

** "I don't think you should trust someone you have just met today." Tecla said to Tecna who just turned around.**

** "NOW TECLA, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW TIMMY THE WAY THAT I KNOW HIM!" Tecna yelled furiously.**

** Tecna & Teodoro then raced out of Zenith's royal palace.**

** Over at the shack, Timmy was sitting on the bed he shared with his brothers & sisters when there came a knock upon the front door.**

** "Hmmm, I wonder who that could be." Mrs. Connection said.**

** Mrs. Connection then went to the front door and opened it to find Tecna & her father standing in the doorway to the shack.**


	9. The New Job

** The New Job**

** "Oh my gosh," Kimberly exclaimed. "you are the King of Zenith!"**

** "Yes, that's me," King Teodoro said to Kimberly. "and I myself have a **_**very special**_** gift for your father."**

** Mr. Connection came into the shack from the lavatory.**

** "What have you got for me, your majesty?" Mr. Connection asked.**

** "A new job, Mr. Connection!" Teodoro exclaimed.**

** "A new job, my king," Mr. Connection asked gratefully, now feeling amazed. "for **_**me**_**?"**

** "That's right," Teodoro exclaimed. "happy early Day of the Triton!"**


	10. Moving Into The Palace

** Moving Into The Palace**

** "Oh, thank you, your majesty! Thank you!" Mr. Connection exclaimed.**

** "You're welcome." King Teodoro said to Mr. Connection.**

** "When do I start work, my king?" Mr. Connection asked.**

** "Tonight!" Teodoro answered Mr. Connection.**

** Timmy turned to Tecna, "It looks as though your father has made the day of my father." he said.**

** "I guess so." Tecna said to Timmy shyly.**

** "So," Timmy said to Tecna bashfully. "I guess I will see you tonight?"**

** "See you tonight, Timmy." Tecna said.**

** Within a few hours, the Connection family of sixteen had moved themselves and what little belongings they had into the Zenith royal palace.**


	11. Something Wrong Part 1

** Something Wrong Part 1**

** A few hours later, Tecna heard a knock upon her bedroom door as she was in the middle of searching for the **_**perfect**_** pair of shoes to go with the stockings that she wore with her dinner gown.**

** Tecna who was still barefoot, went straight to her bedroom door and opened it.**

** Tecna saw Timmy in the sweatshirt and pants she had seen him wearing earlier that day.**

** "Tecna," Timmy said. "I **_**desperately**_** need your assistance!"**

** "Timmy," Tecna asked. "what exactly do you need my assistance with?"**

** Timmy looked at what he was wearing.**


	12. Something Wrong Part 2

** Something Wrong Part 2**

** "My mother wishes for me to get dressed for supper you see," Timmy told his princess friend. "but I don't have **_**anything**_** at all **_**nice**_** to wear!"**

** "Don't worry so much, Timmy," Tecna said gently. "I will be glad to help you look for some new clothing to wear!"**

** "But, where should we search?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

** Tecna & Timmy looked across the room at Trenton Lee's wardrobe.**

** "I'm sure that Trent has some clothes your size," Tecna said to Timmy. "let's go check it out."**


	13. Something Wrong Part 3

** Something Wrong Part 3**

** After Tecna finished dressing in her dinner gown and Timmy changed into his new clothing, they had come downstairs for supper in the dining hall.**

** "Wow, Timmy," Trenton Lee exclaimed. "my old suit fits you **_**perfectly**_**!"**

** Tecna & Timmy sat down across from each other.**

** "Thank you... who are you, I don't think we have met." Timmy said to Trenton Lee.**

** "Well, now you have met me," Trenton Lee said to Timmy. "I am Sir Trenton Lee Data of Zenith."**

** Suddenly, both Tecna & Timmy passed out on the floor of the dining room.**


	14. To The Hospital

** To The Hospital**

** Tecna was **_**still**_** lying on the floor of the dining room with Timmy by her side the next morning, the day before the Day of the Triton, in the Universe of Magix, the day before the Day of the Triton was known as the Eve of the Triton.**

** "Trenton Lee! Trenton Lee!" Tecna called out in her sleep.**

** "Kimmy! Kimmy!" Timmy called out in his sleep.**

** "What should we do, Tobiah," Mrs. Connection asked worriedly. "oh, what should we do?"**

** "I don't know, Keziah," Mr. Connection said to Mrs. Connection just as worriedly. "I just don't know."**

** The Queen of Zenith **_**immediately**_** got off of her cellphone.**

** "I just got off the phone with the doctor." Tameka said to Teodoro and Mr. & Mrs. Connection gently.**

** "What did the doctor say, Tameka?" Teodoro asked worriedly.**

** "Doctor Williams wants us to bring both Tecna & Timmy to the hospital." **

** "So I see." Mr. Connection said now eased.**

** A few hours later, Dr. Rex Williams came out into the waiting room with some good news and some bad news.**


	15. Nightmareitis

** Nightmareitis**

** "My queen, Mrs. Connection," Dr. Williams said sighing sadly. "both Tecna & Timmy have a condition known as Nightmareitis."**

** Mr. & Mrs. Connection as well as King Teodoro & Queen Tameka stood up from their seats in the waiting room.**

** "What is Nightmareitis exactly?" Teodoro asked Dr. Williams.**

** "Nightmareitis is a condition that affects a fairy or specialist," Dr. Williams answered Teodoro. "Tecna's Nightmareitis is at level ten at the highest level and category sixteen at the highest category, whereas Timmy's Nightmareitis is at level one at the lowest level and category one at the lowest category."**

** "What must we do for Tecna," Tameka asked. "what must we do?"**

** "I recommend that you put up a big bell above Tecna's bed, Nightmareitis affects a technology fairy or specialist's logical way of thinking which is the **_**only**_** way they know how to think, and it also affects a technology fairy or specialist physically, as well as their emotions, as well as strengthen their somniloquy." **

** Once the bell was put over Tecna's bed in the bedroom she shared with Trenton Lee, she was tucked into her bed, now quietly resting up for the next morning, the morning of the Day of the Triton.**


	16. A Happy Day Of The Triton

** A Happy Day Of The Triton**

** The next morning, Timmy awoke bright & early and crept across the corridor to Tecna & Trenton Lee's bedroom.**

** "Trenton Lee, Tecna," Timmy exclaimed. "wake up! Sir Nobu has been here!"**

** Trenton Lee was the very first one to rise.**

** "You certainly are excited, Timmy," Trenton Lee said. "what in Omega is going on?"**

** "Today's the day, you guys," Timmy said to Trenton Lee & Tecna. "today's the Day of the Triton!"**

** Trenton Lee & Tecna both got out of their beds and raced down the stairs to join their families for the Day of the Triton celebration.**

** All of Tecna's family members and Timmy's family members were gathered around the tree opening presents.**

** It was a very wonderful Day of the Triton, **_**especially**_** for Tecna & Timmy.**


End file.
